Avatar: Shipping Pairs Unite! Preview
by xplaypienobody13
Summary: Read Author note in story for more information... A preview of xnobody13's upcoming crack drabble series about all the relationships that never became canon in "Avatar." What relationship is in this preview? Read to find out...


**Preview chapter**

Co-author note: This is a preview for xnobody13's upcoming fanfiction story, titled "Avatar: Shipping Pairs Unite!. It will basically be a drabble series…. for every relationship that failed to become canon on "Avatar: The Last Airbender." Whether anyone wants them or not, hundreds of mini-stories will be posted. Follow the link in my profile for xnobody13's account, all though, the story may not be posted for a few weeks. I am allowed to give you a mini-crack story in order to give you a taste of what can and will happen in this fanfiction.

?- Rated T (Zuko fainting, mild sexual references, revealing sexualities, poorly used plot development, poor grammar, no Mudkips…)

Love works in strange ways…

Suki had never thought about falling in love with anybody else but Sokka. The Water-tribe warrior had filled her thoughts for the longest time; from the first time they met to when he had broken her out of prison. She believed that they would be together forever.

That wasn't the case.

By defeating the Fire Lord, the Avatar had gained a new sense of maturity; one Suki had never noticed before. Seemingly overnight, the Airbender filled her thoughts and dreams. They became so intense that Suki could not control herself anymore. She wanted Aang; no, NEEDED Aang.

Suki saw the way that Aang looked at Katara. If she didn't act fast, the Waterbender would fall for her bald-headed monk. The Kyoshi warrior waited for the first opportune moment…

Sokka had decided to draw a picture of the Gaang in order to remember the good old days. Aang walked outside onto a balcony. Suki noticed Katara start to follow him. She needed to distract her.

"Hey everybody! Toph is ready to come out of the closet!" Suki yelled. Everyone turned towards Toph, who blushed.

"Suki! You weren't supposed to tell them!" Toph said in an embarrassed tone.

Suki stared at the blind girl. She seriously had no idea about Toph's true sexuality. She looked back at all the times she had spent with the Earthbender. Yeah, now that she thought about it, Toph was a lesbian, or at least Bi.

Suki walked out to the balcony where Aang was. He turned around, but seemed disappointed when he saw who it really was.

"Oh, hey Suki. What do you want?"

"Well, Aang, I want… you."

"……………."

"You……. WHAT!?"

"Aang, over the past few days, I've come to realize that I love you."

"What about…. You and Sokka!?"

"Oh, he's just child's play. Now you……. you are 100 percent male."

"Suki……. You're getting awfully close…"

"I want to get closer…"

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

"………."

"…" "…." "." "………."

Aang had always believed that his first time would be in a nice, romantic room, possibly taking place on his wedding night. It would be with someone he had loved all along…

That wasn't the case.

After a moment, though, Aang started to enjoy... what he was doing with Suki.

Zuko walked out onto the balcony during this "beautiful" event.

"Hey Suki, Mai wants to know if she can borrow your makeup. She kinda' nee……… OH MAH GOD!" The new Fire Lord fainted and fell backwards.

A few hours later, Suki and Aang walked back into the room, both holding each other's hands.

"Hey guys, we have something to announce!" Suki said excitedly. Everyone looked at her. "The Avatar and I are together now!"

Sokka's jaw dropped, and he started whining. Zuko, who had just woken up, fainted once more. Katara looked away disappointedly. Iroh drank tea at a rapid rate. Mai sighed and attempted to wake up Zuko again. Toph was locked in her own thoughts.

Aang and Suki kissed, and everyone looked away with perplexed looks. The new couple left the room and headed to a more 'private' location.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same again, is it?" Katara asked.

"I guess not, Sugar Queen." Toph replied smugly. She then proceeded to spank Katara's ass.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this preview chapter. When the actual story comes out, each chapter will follow its own format. They may be more detailed than this one, or they may be worse; much worse. But what can you expect from stories involving crack ships? Well, as I am inclined to say at this time, the doors of the shipping pair have closed for now. See you next time……. Or will I??**


End file.
